


Climbing Out Of The Crib

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon has learned to climb out of his crib. </p><p>Poor Gavin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Out Of The Crib

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& everything SPN related) do not belong to me.

Grey eyes peered through the bars of his crib as daylight barely broke outside. Tiny hands gripped the wood and his legs felt the weight of his body. He was only a year and a half and he was standing by himself. Gryphon MacLeod was able to stand up against the side of his crib. Eyes blinking, adjusting to the darkness, save for his night light that was still on. “Juli-ette”, he garbled, sounding out the hell hounds name. He was smart for his age, his father had said so. 

The hell hound got up from her spot on the floor and came over, tongue lolling and tail wagging. She stood attentively by the crib as Gryphon was able to hoist himself over the edge and onto the hound’s back. His climbing skills had bettered ever since he’d learned to climb down from the couch and crawl up and down the stairs. Something that had nearly given his mother a heart attack when she’d seen him climb down the stairs backwards. Gryphon had no fear whatsoever. The hound bent down so Gryphon could get down and walk himself.

He toddled towards his door and opened it, peaking out into the hallway. “Gabin”, he said, heading for the bedroom door just opposite his. Juliette was right behind him. Gryphon popped his thumb into his mouth, pushing his big brother’s bedroom door open. “Gabin”, he said again going up to his brother’s bed. He could barely see over the top of the mattress but he could just make out his brother’s form on the bed.

Gavin sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had sworn someone was saying his name. And the patter of feet and claws on the floor. He squinted, frowning slightly and then sat up to see Juliette and Gryphon in his room. Gavin rubbed his face, massaging his temples. “Gryph, what’rya doin’ up? It’s—” The older MacLeod stopped mid sentence and turned to his baby brother. The last time he recalled, Gryphon couldn’t get out of his crib, not by himself.

"Gabin, hungry", Gryphon said, waving his arms up now so his brother would pick him up.

"Mum’s asleep", Gavin told him, "Pretty sure dad would ground me until I’m a thousand years old if I wake her up", he thought to himself remembering their general rule: unless Gryphon wakes her up first, she’s not to be disturbed. “I can’t cook you breakfast til later”. 

He leaned over the bed and picked up his brother and set him in his lap. Gryphon seemed to forget his want to eat food for the moment and just leaned against his brother’s shoulder. Sucking his thumb. Gavin sighed and stood up with him, carrying him back to his own room. Juliette followed them. Gavin set his brother back into his crib.

"Now, be good. Get more sleep and I’ll fix you breakfast in a couple of hours", Gavin smiled and kissed his brother’s forehead, "No more of this gettin’ out of your crib business", he chuckled, leaving the room.

Juliette stood there looking between the door and the crib. She went over, looking at Gryphon. Gryphon just stood up again and got back out, doing as he’d done before and climbed onto the hound’s back. Again he got down and went to the door and back out into the hallway. Gavin hadn’t even closed his door this time so Gryphon just toddled back in and tugged on the sheet, waking up his brother.

"Gabin", Gryphon exclaimed, smiling up at him.

Gavin didn’t even think about it as he picked up his brother and calmly set him back into his crib. He tiredly smiled, kissed his brothers forehead and left the room. Gryphon waited and then got out a third time. When Gavin woke up, Gryphon had used Juliette to climb up onto his bed. The small child was sitting next to him, sucking his thumb.

"Gryph", Gavin sighed.

Gryphon smiled and crawled over, kissing his brother’s cheek but looking at him. “Gabin, hungry”, he patted his tummy.

"You’re hungry. Alright, I’m awake", Gavin smiled and tiredly yawned.

He took his brother downstairs and quietly went into the kitchen. He just prayed the noise wouldn’t wake up his father. Juliette just protectively stood close to Gryphon as Gavin made him breakfast. Cheerios, cut up bananas and applesauce was Gryphon’s favorites. He put milk into his sippy cup and set Gryphon up in his highchair. 

"Breakfast", Gavin smiled and slumped down into a kitchen chair.

Gryphon happily ate the food, occasionally leaning over to share some cheerios with Juliette or even let her lick the applesauce off his spoon. His highchair board was covered in bananas and apple sauce but for the most part at least seventy-five percent of what Gavin had given him had been eaten.

\- - 

When Crowley came down to the kitchen a couple hours later, he poked his head into the living room to see Gavin passed out on the couch with Gryphon napping on his chest. Juliette laying on the floor by the couch. 

"Found them darling", Crowley smiled, over his shoulder. 

Meredith came around the corner and stood by her husband. 

"Aw. Poor Gavin. Gryphon must’ve gotten him up earlier", Meredith gently smiled, going over and picking up Gryphon and laying him on her shoulder. Rubbing his back as she walked past Crowley, stopping to kiss his cheek and then going back upstairs. 

Crowley chuckled to himself and then followed his wife back upstairs.


End file.
